Kisu ofu fu Tenshi Kiss of the Angel
by Twilight of Truth
Summary: You always have a past, you just have to know how to find it. We live in a world ruled by hate and darkness, but as angel shed their tears, can light prevail against evil? Kag/Sess
1. The Forgotten Battle

Hiay everybody! I know I'm working on another fic right now, so I'm still working on it too. So please no fires.. Since this was my first idea for a fanfiction but Ic hoose Tears and Roses to do first.. so I thought I'd finally write this one, and upload it for everyone to read.so R&R okay?? (Oh and this is going to be the shortest chapter, the rest are going to be pretty long...)  
  
Translated Names:  
  
Enreiai - Beautiful love Keii - respect; honor Akuin - root of evil  
  
******************************************************  
  
*~*Kisu ofu fu Tenshi ~ Kiss of the Angel*~*  
  
Prolouge ~ Wasurerareru Eki - Forgotten Battle  
  
Once upon a time, long ago,  
  
a battle engaged.  
  
The balance of power between  
  
Good and bad  
  
Angels and mankind  
  
versus..  
  
evil spirits and arch-angels  
  
The day's battle waged,  
  
from morning until night,  
  
and good reigned again.  
  
The angel called Enreiai,  
  
the maiden of the stars and night sky.  
  
and her lover Keii,  
  
an arch-angel turned good,  
  
that was ruler of the moon,  
  
embraced each other in love.  
  
when...  
  
The arch-angel Akuin,  
  
who lust after the maiden,  
  
cursed them with his last breath,  
  
Never for them to see each other again,  
  
or remember their time together as angels.  
  
In a dark flash, darkness enveloped them all,  
  
the tears fell as they Dissapeared out of each others sight,  
  
knowing they'd never see each other again.  
  
Away each fell to be reborn in different lives and eras,  
  
never knowing the past they held..  
  
This is the forgotten tale of the Angel's legend,  
  
although they didn't know Fates had other plans for them...  
  
So begins the tale of Kiss of the Angel!! 


	2. Nightmares and Visions

Disclaimer: I donut, own inuyasha... now that my donut has said its say, I don't own inu but it does... *chomp* yum... donut.... uh-oh.. *reads donut's will* looks like Rumiko Takahashi now owns Inu yasha.. yep... okay, okay she owned it from the beginning!.. jeesh... v_v.  
  
Hallo everybody! Second Chapter... cool.... thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter.. you know that really, really short one.. okay anyways on with poem then story.. read! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some say a kiss is special.  
  
The first is meant to be wonderful,  
  
not rushed,  
  
or pushed.  
  
Hard to imagine a kiss could determine whether  
  
good or dark would rule the world.  
  
A true kiss,  
  
Every memory restored,  
  
and Goodness prevails in truth.  
  
A unwanted first kiss,  
  
means the curse ran its course,  
  
and darkness rules the earth.  
  
Good thing our angel believes in a special first kiss as well,  
  
or all else all would fall  
  
to darkness forever.  
  
~Poem by yours truly...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kisu ofu fu Tenshi - Kiss of the Angel  
  
Chapter 2- maboroshi an kyuumu - nightmares and ancient dreams  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Inu yasha.." She turned looking at the hanyou, Her sparkling eyes apologetic, her cheeks flushed. The silky white wings on her back fluttered slightly.  
  
"Inu yasha I have to go now...." She whispered. He looked at her shocked.  
  
"Kagome what? Why?!?!" He yelled to her, she only smiled, then turned her face away from his, walking away, in to a bright white light.  
  
"Good bye Inu yasha.."  
  
"Kagome no!!" He shouted running after her as she dissapeared from his veiw.  
  
"Nooo!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha woke with a start. His eyes wide. He looked down, and was relieved to see the sleeping form of Kagome below him. He was sitting on a limb of a old tree, before he had woken up.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!" He growled to himself.  
  
He leaned back, tucking his hands in the sleeves of his kimono.  
  
' I've seen that light before. When you die that's what you see. Only why was Kagome heading towards it?!!? And what were the damn things on her back?!?!' He thought fustratedly. He looked down. Miroku was leaning against a tree trunk, Sango was laying on the other side, next to the tree, and Shippou snuggled in the sleeping bag with Kagome. Inu yasha felt a paing of jealously for the fox, but it quickly dissapeared replaced by fustration.  
  
What was wrong with him?!!  
  
"..no!!" A small cry erupted from Kagome's lips. Inu yasha hopped out of his tree landing next to her, examining her face. She was shaking, and he could smell the fear on her. Her head started whipping back and forth, silent tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Then she froze. Inu yasha's heart skipped a beat, his breath caught in his throat. But then she sighed, falling in to a more peaceful sleep, although her face looked sad.  
  
'She must be having a nightmare..' he thought.  
  
"No.. Keii!!" She cried silently. Inu yasha leaned foward.  
  
'Keii? Who was Keii?' He wondered  
  
"How..Akuin... die!!" She whispered desperately.  
  
She turned her head away from his face, whispering one last sentence.  
  
"Inu yasha....."  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
'She was dreaming.. about him?!?!'  
  
She started to stir. He jumped back in to his tree post, as she rolled over, sitting up holding her head, shivering slightly.  
  
She was still crying. He could smell the tears.  
  
She gazed up at the full moon, almost in longing. Tears were sparkling in her blue eyes, as she asked herself,  
  
"Why..?"  
  
Only she wasn't counting Inu yasha hearing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the Western lands.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru paced the area of his room, his demon aurora flaring out around him, as his sense twitched annoyed. His long white hair was matted with presperation. Growling in annoyance, he walked over to the glass doors in his room, swinging them open, he walked out on to the large balcony.  
  
Grasping the rails, he stared up at the night's sky agitated.  
  
'Why does this dream keep occuring?!' He thought  
  
'Why of all times now?! When demons were threatening to take over his domain?!! They haven't come since he was a child!'  
  
His gazed at the stars, and felt a calmness envelop him. His features eased, softening, an unusual look upon the cold lord's face. He had never known why but the stars had always had that effect on him, even as a child. All through his hundreds of years of life, when ever he was angered, he'd go out and do what he was doing now to clear his thoughts, and not do anything he would regret doing.  
  
He sighed, the cool air hitting his bare chest. He had taken off his kimono before going to sleep, but when he had awoken he hadn't bothered with it. He was still wearing his lower half of clothing, but it didn't matter if anyone said anything, he'd just kill them if they did.  
  
Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, walking back in to the castle that was his home, not about to go back to sleep, but instead made way to his study, to find out what was going on with him..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome please eat something.." Sango chided. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No thank you Sango, I'm not hungry.."  
  
"But you haven't eaten anything for the past three days!" She exclaimed. Kagome diverted her gaze.  
  
"It hasn't been that long.. besides, food just hasn't appealed to be I guess...."  
  
"Kagome...." She growled. She turned away from them, and started walking away, saying before she left.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath.."  
  
She dissapeared in to the forest, before they could utter a word to stop her.  
  
"Inu yasha I'm worried for Kagome. She doesn't talk as much anymore, or smile, and she's becoming thinner because she refuses to eat! We have to do something...." Sango said, looking at the ground. Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do?!?" He barked.  
  
"You have known her longer than the rest of us. Go talk to her, maybe we'll figure out why's she acting this way..." Miroku stated.  
  
"Fine, fine.. If it'll get you off my back.." He growled getting up, starting off in the direction she had gone off in. Really, he too was worried about her.  
  
'This all started the night of that dream she had.. What could it have been??!?' He thought in annoyance.  
  
The hot springs were a good ten minutes walk, so it would take a while to get there, so he's have time to sort his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed in to the water. The warm water setting her instantly at ease, as it washed over her body.  
  
She could tell everyone was worried about her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them what was wrong. They'd probably think it stupid.  
  
It had been bugging her, since her dreams started... again.  
  
She hadn't had these dreams since she was a little girl, even then they didn't seem as vivid. Only now, they were coming to her as clear as day, sounds colors, even emotions. She could see people around her dying, as she felt constant pains in her heart of sadness.. Things were afire, bodies were littered across the groud, it made her sick. She was in the middle of a battle, only she wsa a bystander, unseen to their eyes. They were fighting demons it seemed, with people with wings... Angels.... One of them she reconginized as Keii, although she didn't know how... She could never see his face... it was always blurred. But he had long white hair, like Inu yasha's, and even on his face she could see peircing blue eyes. He had large white wings on his back as he fought. Beside him was a woman. She was think and sleek. With billowing while sleeves, and a floor length vest in the color of gold. Wrapped around that was an long white obi, with a scabbard tied in to its folds. She had long ebony black hair, and silver eyes, with delicate white wings on her back, that were fluttering as she fought along side the man.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
It didn't seem like an dream..  
  
It seemed more like a vision...  
  
or memory..  
  
of who, she had no clue..  
  
She dipped her head back in the water, washing the shampoo out of it. She took out a bar of soap and began rubbing it on her skin. As she reached her stomach, she saw something. She took the bar of soap away from it, looking closer.. it was a small silver spect, imprinted in her skin.  
  
'What... is it?' She wondered. All of a sudden she sensed a youkai aurora coming closer. She finished washing and dried off, throwing on her school uniform, and bag, she started off down the trail, running in to Inu yasha on her way.  
  
"In.. Inu yasha.. a youkai's coming... with two shards..." She whispered. He grimaced.  
  
"I know. It's Kouga.."  
  
***************************************  
  
Hee, hee.. next chappie the jealousy of Inu yasha.. Who-hoo! Anyways I'm sorry it took so long for me too update.. I was working on my other story, and talking to my friends, and planning my vaction that's coming up, so sorry ^_^;; So I'll update when I can. R&R. Bye!! 


	3. Quarrels with Rivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha or anyother anime... I do HOWEVER own the characters Enreiai, Keii, and Akuin. Their story line which has nothing to do with Inu yasha is mine!! BWAHAHAHA all mine!! so thats thats..  
  
Hall oeveryone, thanks everyone who reveiwed.. well don't really have anything else to say... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kisu ofu fu Tenshi  
  
Chapter 3 - Quarrels with rivals  
  
*******************************  
  
"Kouga..? He's coming?" She asked looking up at him in disbelievement.  
  
"Yeah.. stupid wolf. Kagome stand behind me." He ordered, she did so.  
  
In a minute, they began to see a whirlwind heading towards them. In slowed down, and Kouga stopped right in front of them.  
  
"Hallo Kagome, good to see you again!" He yelled, clasping her hands in his, ignoring Inu yasha's growling.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, and leave this puppy?" He asked, leaning closer to her. She looked away, her eyes showing no emotions. Kouga sniffed the air, then turned angrily to Inu yasha  
  
"What did you do to MY woman mutt!"  
  
"What are you yipping about wolf?!?!" Inu yasha retorted.  
  
"I smell dried tears on her, what did you do?!?!!" He yelled, attacking him.  
  
Inu yasha dodged, drawing the Tetsuiga.  
  
"I didn't do a thing wolf!"  
  
They went at it. Kagome stood on the sidelines, watching with half-lidded eyes. She usually would have intervened by now telling them to stop it, but she just didn't feel up to it. She heaved her bag on her shoulder, turned and started walking down the path away from them.  
  
It took a good ten minutes before they realized she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Mutt tell me what you did!!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"I don't know! She started acting like this three days ago, for who knows what reason! Like I said, it ain't my fault!"  
  
"Then who's fault is it!?!?"  
  
"How would I know!" Inu yasha finally shouted, looking at the empty spot where Kagome had stood.  
  
"We should go--- wolf get back here!!" Inu yasha yelled, as the wolf took off after Kagome, Inu yasha bounded after them.  
  
Kagome reached Sango and the others, saying,  
  
"Lets go guys.."  
  
"Where is Inu yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He's fighting with Kouga.. he'll be here eventually.." She said, walking by him.  
  
"And you didn't stop them?!?!" Shippou asked incrediously.  
  
"Why should I? They'll keep fighting no matter how many times I try to stop them."  
  
"...Kagome...?" The pup asked looking up at her.  
  
"Yes Shippou-chan?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem sad all the time now..." He whispered, looking at her with bright green eyes. She smiled down at him, he eyes glazed over with love as she stared at the child.  
  
"I'm fine Shippou, I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately... That's all..."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Nothing important... just dreams...." She whispered, purposely leaving the kit with questions.  
  
"Don't worry about it Shippou... It's nothing to worry over.." She hugged the fox closed, as Inu yasha and Kouga came up behind her.  
  
Neither spoke to her, not knowing what to say, as Sango and Miroku looked at both of them with weary eyes.  
  
"Kouga where are you two tribesman?" Miroku asked first.  
  
"I lost them a few miles back, they'll catch up sooner or later.."  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Sango asked the question they were all wondering.  
  
"I'm going to be traveling with you guys, to watch over Kagome.." He said as if telling an idiot.  
  
"WHAT?!!?" Inu yasha roared.  
  
Kagome just sighed preparing for a VERY long trip. This was deffinately going to be interesting, she thought then with a wry grin she named the war about to be waged between the two. Battle of the egos. She nearly laughed, but concealed it under a large smile that no one else saw besides Shippou, who grinned back up at her. Knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Shippou, sometimes I think you are the only one who really understands me..." She whispered.  
  
"Same here Kagome. Do you think any of us will ever change our ways?"  
  
She chuckled at this, catching everyone off gaurd with her sudden happiness.  
  
"Probably not Shippou, but we never have a boring day do we?"  
  
He nodded, as she turned to look at everyone else in the group.  
  
"C'mon everybody! It's time to go shard hunting!!" She yelled, taking off at a run. Kouga took after here, smirking devishly. Inu yasha realizing what the wolf was up to took after him yelling insults and threats.  
  
Sango and Miroku stayed behind.  
  
"Well it certainly seems they seemed to be happier.." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Ah yes, finally.." Miroku grinned, his hand sliding down..  
  
*crash**pow**smack*  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed, running foward to walk with Kagome. Miroku smiled weakly, two red handprints on his face, and a lump on his head.  
  
"Deffinately worth it.." He chuckled. Sango heard this and blushed profusely, Kagome looked at her friend.  
  
"Sango... your blushing.." She taunted. Then she felt something on her behind, turning she saw a grinning Kouga.  
  
*crash**pow**smack*  
  
"BAKA no HETAI!!" She screamed, blushing scarlet. Inu yasha now laughed at the battered and bruised wolf.  
  
"Shut up mutt! Like you could do better!!" He dared him. Inu yasha's rage flared.  
  
"Of course I can--! (AN: I know this would never happen but.. ^_^;;) He yelled, walking up next to Kagome and..  
  
*crask**pow**smack*  
  
"OSUWARI BAKA!!" She yelled as he slammed in to the dirt, her face tinted green with unrealsed anger. She turned away from them, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Shippou sat on her shoulder, so her hands were free to beat up the perverts.  
  
"Men!!" Kagome cried. Both Sango and Shippou nodded in agreement, as the continued on walking followed, by three very battered, but pleased men.  
  
"So where are we going to rest for the night?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Outside tonight, it will take another day or two of traveling before reaching a town.." Inu yasha said. Kouga grinned a plan forming in his head to finally win Kagome. Inu yasha watched him, only feeling slightly weary on what he was thinking.  
  
.....Be afriad.. very afraid......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome unfurled her sleeping bag, as Sango set up her own makeshift bed beside Kagome. Miroku was cooking Ramen over the fire, as Inu yasha was out getting more water, and Kouga leaned against a tree, watching all of them.  
  
"Kagome what is that?" He asked pointing to her bed.  
  
"It's a sleeping bag.." She said, sitting on top of it, waiting for her dinner.  
  
"What kind of Material is it?"  
  
"Cotton.. I think.." She said, not remebering what the tag said.  
  
"Did you make it?"  
  
"Oh no! My mother bought it for me when we went camping last year.." She said grinning.  
  
"You must be very rich..." He commented, looking at her like she was a princess.  
  
"No.. not really..."  
  
"But.. how could you afford such modern things?"  
  
"Urm......" She choked. What was she suppose to say? Oh yeah thats because I'm FROM the future..? No, the less he knows the better!  
  
"They were just gifts, my family was very worried for my welfare, so they did this a farewell.. um yeah!" She said.. It wasn't a total lie.. her family was worried about her.  
  
"I see..."  
  
The bushed moved as Inu yasha returned carrying two pails of water.  
  
Three hours later, they all turned in, after eating a meal of Ramen, and Kouga and Inu yasha fighting over the extra bowl of it, they were all too tired to stay up. Kagome was asleep, as Kouga sat, closing his eyes, but since he was a youkai he didn't need sleep.  
  
He started to see Kagome shivering, and shaking in her sleep. He sniffed the air, and smelled a wetness of tears wafting in the air.  
  
She was crying, haunted by nightmares. Kouga stared at Inu yasha, making sure he was asleep. He moved closer to her slightly, as she heard small pleas of pain.  
  
"Keii!! no...come back... please!" She cried. Kouga stared at her.  
  
What was she dreaming? He heard shifting, and saw one half closed golden eye peering at her worriedly.  
  
So the mutt was worried about her as well.  
  
"No!!" Kagome said through clenched teeth bolting up. Both of the men's syes snapped shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked around, holding heself in her own embrace for comfort.  
  
It wsa just a dream...  
  
It was just a dream...  
  
It was...  
  
She chanted to herself, squeeszing her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from crying. It was the same vision..  
  
What was it suppose to mean?!! she yelled mentally. She stood up, having a sudden feeling to get away and be alone..  
  
She felt like she was being watched.. at she didn't like it...  
  
She pulled a coat around her shoulders for warmth, as she walked off in to a clearing. The grass around her was lush and green, slightly waving in the night's breeze.  
  
She stared at the moon, she could feel the wetness on her cheeks, as she closed her eyes, letting the freedom of the calm peace wash over her soul. An image danced in her mind.  
  
She was standing in a large white marble room, filled with people with wings, laughing merrily. Off to one side, two figures caught her eye. They were the two angels from her dreams. They were smiling, dancing with perfect grace, earning the awe of people around them. She heard whispers in the crowd, and leaned in to hear.  
  
"Lady Enreiai is so beautiful and kind she saved my daughter last week from a demon. She killed it with one blow..!"  
  
"You don't say.."  
  
"Its such a wonderful sight to see them together..."  
  
"I heard he proposed to her..."  
  
"Really..?! Well it is a perfect match.. anyone can see how much they love each other with just one glance.."  
  
Kagome looked on at the two. She coud see it. The love and happiness dancing in each other's eyes just to be in each others arms. The kind of Love Kagome had always yearned for...  
  
Her gaze shifted, so she was right beside them, only hesring their own conversation.  
  
"Enreiai... they're watching at you..." He said breathlessly  
  
"I know.. but they are watching you too. Your a good dancer.."  
  
"Only with you as a partner.."  
  
"Keii.." She said blushing lightly, looking in to his eyes.  
  
"Enreiai... I love you.. and I just want to know.. will you always be the one I dance with? I want to spend the rest of eternity with you.."  
  
"Oh Keii... I love you too, and I would rather die that say goodbye to you..."  
  
"Enreiai.. will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course Keii..." She said... he dipped her, holding her there for a moment, then gently leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Kagome watched, her heart skipping a beat. The scene touching her soul, as Kagome felt a happiness overwhelm her for the two.  
  
It was so perfect and wonderful...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, sighing breathlessly, opening her eyes. Her vision of the marvelous ball room melting in to the sight of the moon.  
  
The wind was dancing through her hair, blowing it off her face. Her tears were dried, and she no longer felt sad. She felt actually really happy.  
  
She smiled thinking of how much the two shared. It instantly fell, when she realized he own folly. They were the ones in her dreams.. the one she saw torn apart from each other... they never got to live out their lives together like they wanted.. those poor two... did they die? did they ever see each other again..? She wondered. She remebered the determination and fire burning the girl's silver eyes. No she wouldn't give up without a fight. If any of her visions proved anything, they would do anything to see each other again.  
  
She grinned again happily. She could carry on too. If they could fight to the very end for goodness and love then so could she! She had to find out the truth behind these dreams.. not only that but find her own heart as well..  
  
Kagome turned, and headed back to camp. She saw two pairs of eyes staring at her, one set blue, one set gold. The went wide eyed when she saw them but instead of yelling, she just smiled saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Okay there is the end!! How'd everyone like this chapter??! I found it okay! I got banned from the computer last night so I wrote down my ideas for ths story, so now I know where this story is going! yahoo!! anyways this is a Sess/kag fic, for tose who asked, so R&R and update later.. bye!! 


	4. Encountering Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu yasha... -_-.... yes, anywho I love him, I love him, I love him!!  
  
Hiya everyone. fourth Chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed!! S'ank you!! ^_^ anyway on with the chappie!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kisu ofy fu Tenshi - Kiss of the Angel  
  
Chapter 4 - Encountering Evil  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next morning Kagome was packing up her things, yawning, as she stretched her hands high above her head. For some reason all her joint were stiff and ache, as she tried to loosen them up.  
  
"Lady Kagome did you get enough sleep last night?" Miroku asked, from teho ther side of the fire. Kagome laughed, rubbing the back of her neck uneasily.  
  
"Yes, I did Lord Miroku. I'm fine I just haven't woken up yet..."  
  
Kagome didn't feel like explaining the night before. After she had spotted Inu yasha and Kouga looking at her, and asked what it was, she had gone straight to bed, hiding under the covers from the two blushing youkai. To much to explain, and she was too tired.  
  
"I see.." He said, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
Kagome finished rolling up her sleeping bag, before shoving it in her backpack. (AN: is tat even possible?!?!)  
  
All of them had already eaten their breakfast meals, and Kagome had changed out of her pajamas, in to a more comfortable set. She had been wearing her sailor uniform for a few days now, and it was utterly filthy. She was now wearing a white tank top, covered by a loose black knitted sweater. Instead of her green school skirt, she was wearing a short blue skirt, that was longer than her then her uniform went by a few inches, and it even had pockets on the sides. On her feet she wore flat white sneakers, and black socks.  
  
She found her barettes and put on on each side of her head, to pull the hair back from her eyes, so it wouldn't be blowing in her face all day. This outfit was better for traveling, and it looked better too.  
  
She hefted her bag on her shoulder, taking Shippou in her arms, anf filed in after Inu yasha and Miroku, as they began walking in the direction of the village. Sango was standing on her right, and Kouga had crept up to her left. She heard Inu yasha's disdainful snort. She ignored them.  
  
"So we are deffinately heading back to the village?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes. To go visit Keade, and my family for a few days.. I haven't been home in almost a week.." She said drifting off in to thought. It would be a week tomorrow morning, and in a month, Kagome realized, for a full year now.. the whole group had been together, and that means... she'd missed more school days then she felt like counting. She sighed. Oh well. I know I need my education and all... but I think saving the world is a little bit more important. She thought wryly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Shippou?"  
  
"Do you have any chocolate?"  
  
"But didn't you just eat breakfast..?"  
  
"Yes, but....."  
  
"I see. Your addicted to it.." She said smiling. The kit looked at her confused not knowing what the word meant, she just shook her head, setting him down, so she could open her bag. She stuck her hand inside, and dug until her fingers grazed foil in the hidden pocket. She grinned pulling out two bars. She shoved one in the back of her pocket for later, and unwrapped the second one. She broke off a large peice for Shippou who yipped in delight, as he grabbed it from her with a "Thank you!" as he began chewing on it.  
  
Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Kouga staring at the fox, wondering what could possibly taste so good.  
  
"Do you want some?" She asked breaking off another chunk, and holding it out for him to take.  
  
He took it cautiously, doing the same to bite in to it. She saw his eyes literally light up when he tasted the flavor.  
  
"Kagome what is this!?" He asked. Kagome saw Sango cover her mouth to hide the grin that broke loose on her face.  
  
"It's called Chocolate. It's very, very good." She said, then looked to dog youkai.  
  
"Do you want any Inu yasha?"  
  
He snorted.  
  
She took that a a no.  
  
She broke the remainder of it in to three peices. Enough for her, Sango, and Miroku. She bit in to the dark chocolate, thinking, the fuedal era has its good qualities, but her time deffinately had its perks.  
  
Suddenly Inu yasha stopped, and she almost bumped in to him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked watching his ears swivel, as he sniffed the air.  
  
He growled.  
  
"Naraku.."  
  
"He's nearby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't--" She began, meant to say she couldn't feel any powerful auroras nearby except there own.  
  
"Kagome lets go now!" He barked. She climbed hesiantly on to his back, Shippou grasping Inu yasha's other shoulder as he took to the air.  
  
Sango and Miroku followed behind on Kirara, as Kouga started off, dirt flying behind him, as he darted off with a whirlwind. She clutched his shoulder, leaning down closer to his ear, so she could talk to him easier.  
  
"Inu yasha, this is probably a trap..." She said.  
  
"I know that, but I smell him, so he has got to be nearby!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Look if he's nearby, that means it can't be that dangerous!!" He yelled over the wind. She knew he wouldn't stop, so she'd just have to bare through this.  
  
A few minutes later they came out in to a large plain, barren of grass, only hard earth. In the center of all this was a man wearing a baboon pelt.  
  
"Ku, ku, ku... so Inu yasha.. you came..."  
  
"Naraku you bastard! It's time for you to die!" He yelled, after Kagome had clamboured off him. Grabbing her bow and arows, she poised one at Naraku. Inu yasha drew Tetsuaiga. Miroku was holding on to his prayer beads ready to unleash his wind tunnel. Sango was mounted on a transformed Kirara, in full battle gear, holding her boomerang bone in hand ready to toss anytime. While at the very end, Kouga stood in a fighting stance, snarling.  
  
Inu yasha's, no longer able to hold back, spotted the wind scar.  
  
"Kaze no kizu!!!" He yelled. The flashes of energy he realeased, tearing Naraku apart. Its head continued laughing as it fell in to a pile of dirt.  
  
"A golem." Miroku spat out in disgust.  
  
Suddenly they all realized the danger they were in. If he wasn't here, that meant whatever he had in store for them, was meant to destroy everything and leave no survivors.  
  
A low rumbling began under their feet.  
  
"W-what's going on?!" Kagome whispered.  
  
Where Naraku's golem had stood, a yellow light erupted from the ground, shooting straight up in to the sky, the light grew, creating a giant orb of power filled with unspent power. Everything stopped for a moment, even the wind seemed to stop, before chaos broke loose.  
  
It erupted, fire hurtling in every direction. It flew towards them, insuring their deaths.  
  
Kagome let the tears streak down her cheeks. She couldn't die like this! She couldn't let her friends die like this! Not by the hands of Naraku!! Not by anyone!!  
  
Her eyes which had been clenched shut, burst open, filled with unshead tears and fury, as she yelled as far as her voice could take her.  
  
"WE WON'T DIE LIKE THIS NARAKU!!!!!!!!"  
  
A swiriling dash of silver and blue erupted from her body, surrounding her and her companions as the blast hit them.  
  
It forced them back, but her energy protecting them from the fires, but the blast was so strong, it lifted them off their feets and tossed them like rag dolls in to nearby trees, each hitting with loud cracks.  
  
Kagome was the last to fly because her aurora was the powerfullest. Debris cut at her face and body. As her hair whipped around her like a flag in a storm's winds.  
  
She finally felt her feet lift off, as she went hurtling backwards. She thought dazedly, why she hadn't hit any trees, but realized because the blast had already taken most of them out already. She descended, he shoulder hitting the ground first. It cracked, as the contact sent her doing a spin in the air, before she fell on her side, skidding a good ten feet in force. She clutched her shoulder in pain. She fainted. Only for a minute or two, just to regain some of the strength she had just spent, before he eyes opened again. First thing she had to do..  
  
"Ou!..unnnn." She moaned, grinding her teeth in pain, as she cracked her shoulder back in place. She took quick short gasps, as she regained her thoughts slowly. She hadn't known what had come over her besides a sudden urge to save her friends, and the power had erupted as soon as the thoughts crossed her mind.  
  
She tried to stand, but toppled over as a pain rushed through her ankle. She must have twisted it during the explosion. She took her sleeve and ripped a long strip from it.  
  
She tied it around her ankle as a makeshift bandage. Taking a quick glance around her, she closed her eyes, using her miko abilities to see if she could feel any other auroras nearby. She only could detect one, and it was very faint.  
  
Kagome climbed to her hands and knees, before lifting herself up, trying to ignore the pain. She had no time to look at the extent of her wounds, she had to help whoever it was. She'd have to think about her own problems later!  
  
She stumbled along a good ten minutes before her senses drew her to a dim aurora underneath a falled branch. She pulled it off to reveal a battered Shippou wincing in pain.  
  
"Shippou-chan!! Your alive!!" She cried. His eyes cracked open, and saw her face, slightly blurred by his tears.  
  
"M..mama?" He whispered. Kagome's own tears rose to her eyes, threatening to spill.  
  
"Yes Shippou." She picked him up carefully, so not to upset any broken bones he might have. He had blacked out again, so she cradled him to her chest, as she started walking away, to find a village where she could recieve help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preistess Kano sat in her hut in meditation, when suddenly her eyes snapped open.  
  
"What is it?!" Her little brother, sitting in the room piped.  
  
"Something with a powerful chi is coming.." She whispered. She stood, grabbing her sword, she left the hut, her red leggings flapping around her legs. Her long brown hair was tied in two buns atop her head. Red ribbons tied around them. A strand fell on each side of her cheeks, framing her face. Her bangs were whipping from her face, in her rush to do battle with whatever it was, as they revealed sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Lady Kano what is it?" A village woman asked.  
  
She frowned watching the forest, not answering her question.  
  
A figure stumbled out of the green canopy. Kano gasped. A woman.. no girl, was bruised and bloodied over her entire being. She was limping, and in her arms carried a small child.  
  
She slowly reached the town, not stopping until she wsa standing before the miko. She looked at her with pain dulled blue eyes.  
  
"Please.. we... need... help..." Kagome started, but couldn't continue. Her face flamed up in pain, before it relaxed, as she collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion. Although the child remained protectively in her grasp.  
  
"The poor girl!" A woman exclaimed.  
  
"What should we do Lady Kano?" An old man asked  
  
"Take her to my hut. She needs medical care as soon as possible. Take the child with her." She stated reagally, before she motioned for three men to take her there. They nodded, picking Kagome up and started away.  
  
Kano looked closer and saw that the child was not human.. But a kitsune. She felt a pang of suspicion for a moment that the girl was a kitsune also, the mother, playing a trick on them, but she put the thought away for later, when she realized she couldn't distinguish anything from the girl's face since it was too coated with dried blood and dirt. She sighed. She'd be up all night cleaning and bandaging the two.  
  
She straightened her back, as she walked with a proud overbearing to her home thinking.  
  
'It was her duty! As a miko!!'  
  
*******************************************  
  
Well that's Chapter four for you! It took a while to type.. but oh well! Oh, and to let'cha you know, Kano carries the sword because it's her weapon like bow and arrows are for Kagome and Kikyou.. so yea! Okay just wanted to clear that up, and lessen the confusion.. R&R bye! 


	5. Thank you and Farewell

Disclaimer - I dunno, do I own Inu yasha? OF COURSE NOT!!! If I did I wouldn't be writing this right now!! I'd be drawing someone killing Kikyou!! Again!! wouldn't you do the same?! ::Sigh:: Oh well....  
  
Hey again everybody!! Sorry it took sooo long to update.. to tired and just got back from a interesting vacation, and school starts in less than two days!! NOOOO!!! We must now do homework and pay attention to boring/evil teachers!! That is not fair! Kids should rule the world!! better yet Inu yasha should!! wait.. no.. if he ruled.. we'd all be dead by now... ummm, forget I said anything, I'll just grumble to myself from now on..  
  
ANYWAYS.. finally Chappie 5! yahoo!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kisu ofu fu tenshi  
  
Chapter 5 - Thank you and farewell  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*  
  
Kano sighed.... three days... since they had come... and they haven't awakened yet. They must have been through something terrible to wound and exhaust them so much.  
  
Even the girl.. it was a wonder she could walk here, not to mention for how long or far was unknown to her. Also there was the disturbing fact that when she had first sensed them coming here.. a powerful chi was surrounding them.  
  
Kano shrugged, getting the spare blanket, and covering herself up. How could anyone even hurt someone this bad, and let them live; barely; to suffer the pain?! Especially a human woman and child. Must of been a youkai, she growled, those stupid cold-hearted beasts! A plague to this earth she thought! The day she saw a kind youkai was the day she... she... she didn't kill one!! Sighing she closed her eyes, only to be quickly awakened by the girls moaning.  
  
She got up and walked over to her patient, kneeling beside her, placing a wet cloth readily on her head. For some odd reason, the girl was crying.. must be having a nightmare the poor dear.  
  
"Akuin..!" She whispered suddenly in low, and dangerous tones. Kano was taken aback slightly by it. What could she possibly be dreaming about?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome didn't know where she was except she was in complete darkness, standing in utter silence. Darkness usually disturbed her, but for some odd reason this didn't.  
  
"Hello?" She called. Her voice echoed and virbrated off the walls.  
  
"Guess I'm alone.." She muttured. She started walking, not exactly knowing which way was right or wrong, up or down and if anyone asked her, she had no clue whatsoever.  
  
Kagome looked down, and was slightly shocked by what she saw. The darkness at her feet was like waves on water. It was calm and still, but whenever she took a step, rings belled out on the surface; similar effect of a stone thrown in water; So it was if she was walking on water.  
  
She lifted in one foot, and set it gently back down as if she might fall in at any moment.  
  
She didn't.  
  
She tapped her foot soundly on the top.  
  
She didn't drowned.  
  
Kagome was about to start jumping to see what would happen, knowig this dream had long surpassed all reason and logic, and it was fun just to try anyways. But a voice stopped her from proceding.  
  
"You won't fall through." It stated cooly. She looked up, and saw a white figure coming towards her.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Was she dead? Had this odd black chamber been the so called dark tunnel and the figure was the light at the end of it?!  
  
"R-really now? How are you so sure?"  
  
"I've been to this dream before and tested it for myself." He stated in a factly tone. Kagome looked at him startled.  
  
"D-dream? That's where I am at?"  
  
"Yes. Why, where did you think?"  
  
"Umm...that I was dead, and this was the tunnel to, um, you know.." She said embarrassedly, lowering her eyes to the black sea under her feet.  
  
"No, but.. how is it you are in my dream? A second ago I was in a dream fighting a man called 'Akuin'..." He stated. Kagome's head instantly shot up.  
  
"Akuin..!?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, and Kagome breifly wondered how she could even tell, for with him so aglow she couldn't tell any of his features.  
  
"How is it you know him?" He asked.  
  
"It was the same for me as well... I was battling with him, did you notice his odd black wings?"  
  
"Yes. Only how is it you've entered my dream?" He asked again, in a more clipped tone. She narrowed her eyes, growling.  
  
"I've been having this dream since I could remember so from what I can tell, It is just as much MY dream as it is your!"  
  
"Really?" He said sarcastically, with slight amusement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the glowing figure in front of him. He had narrowed down his options that it was a girl, most likely the same one from his dreams. He frowned, but in my dream... she.. Growling at himself for the sadness he had just experienced. He turned his gaze back at her, noting the hands on her hips in a haughty manner. She may be dignified in my other dreams.. but it seems she is quite a foul and ill mannered.  
  
"What brought you here girl?" He asked steadily. Her hands slowly fell from her hips, as she thought.  
  
"I saw that preistess after I reached that town, but after that it has been nothing but darkness and dreams of HIM. Akuin..." She shuddered, as he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Preistess?"  
  
"Yes. I was injured pretty badly in battle, and I was heading towards a nearby village for help.. Only I don't know what happened to my friends.." She sighed, and he heard the sadness and despair in it. She crumpled to the floor on her knees, and Sesshomaru found himself by her side in a flash.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, wondering what had possessed his to act this caring. She laughed hollowly, wiping away her tears.  
  
"I'm fine. I just don't know what happened to my friends, for all I know they could be dead, and me and my pup--"  
  
"Pup?" He asked astonished. Surely she was to young to have a pup, well it was normal for humans to be wed and have families by now..  
  
"Adopted pup." She amended, for some reason calming him. She continued.  
  
"For all I know my pup and i could be safe and healing why they lay dying in the middle of a forest surrounded by hungry youkai!" She said, looking at him. He saw through to her bright blue eyes, to see the tears in them.  
  
Without a second thought her pulled her in to an warm embrace. Instead of pushing away though, she hugged him back, crying into his chest.  
  
"I wish I knew if they were fine..!" She whispered, although he could hear it. He was not rubbed of all his senses here.. only his sense of smell was dulled. He sniffed her head anywas, and found the wonderful intruging scent of a flower garden on a warm spring day. It was appealing to his senses, and found himself cuddling more in to her neck. Whispering in to her ear,  
  
"It's alright... Where are you right now, I'll find you and your friends if you wish.."  
  
She pulled back slightly to look in to his eyes.  
  
"R-Really..? You'd do that for me?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded, growling in his mind at his weakness.  
  
"I'm at inland northern Japan, between Inu yasha's forest and Kogarashi mountains. In some small village, I know not where.." She said, biting her lower lip, remembering.  
  
"I will find you." He stated firmly. She smiled, a wide dazzling smile, before reaching for one of her ears, she held out an earring to him. It was pure silver stud, dangling from it was a small silver chain, at the end was a small sapphire shaped as a heart. Placing it in his hand, closing hers around his, saying.  
  
"I will hold the other piece and wear it as a necklace, so you will easily be able to see it, and when you do, you'll know it is me."  
  
"What is your name?" He asked, finally ending his inner battle whether to ask or not. She laughed, the very sound of the finest minstrel ever heard, and said.  
  
"I will not tell. You'll have to ask when you find me."  
  
He nodded, and she gave him one last hug and thank you, before she stood and walked in to te darkness, dissapearing in te veil or darkness. He did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes, to see the canopy of his bed. Instantly remembering his dream, he opened his right fist, and sure enough an earring layed there. He smirked.  
  
"It seems these dreams are more than what the seem.." He muttured. He'd call Jaken to prepare for travel at dawn, they'd leave the same morning, or rather just Sesshomaru. He wanted to find out himself who this mystery girl was, and he didn't want anyone there to witness it except himself.  
  
Suttle for the night with his plans, he fell in to an unneeded nights sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, blinking twice before they focused reveiling a girls face looming over her own, looking concerned.  
  
As soon as she opened her eyes though, the other jumped back.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you from your rest.." She whispered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't. I take it you are the preistess who tended to me?" She waited for the meek nod, before saying "Well you did a very fine job and I can't thank you enough."  
  
The other looked on in shock from her answer, but nodded.  
  
'Thank you. I am known as the preistess Kano and, if I may I ask, what is your name?"  
  
Kagome grinned at this, because of her dream.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Preistess, and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and the small kitsune is my adopted pup, Shippou. My wounds are from my recent battle over the jewel.. if that answers any of your questions you may have.."  
  
"I have to say, that answers most of them. I have heard of you lady Kagome.. you're quite powerful.."  
  
"No.. " Then pulling at her ear, she grinned "...I just have someone watching over me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome are you sure you have to leave? Your wounds can't be healed yet!" Takun, Kano's little brother protested. Kagome smiled, placing Shippou on her shoulder.  
  
"Your right I'm not healed yet, but I have to leave lest I bring unwonted trouble to your village. And I don't wish for any unneeded bloodshed."  
  
Takun, nodded in defeat, knowing no matter how much he had grown to like the older girl in the past week, he knew her theory held wisdom.  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"We wish you luck Kagome.." Kano said, handing her a bow and quiver of fletched arrows.  
  
"Thank you Kano. I hope I will meet you all again soon, and find a way to repay your kindness."  
  
"No need Kagome. Your very company is payment enough.."  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that.. oh do you remember the message I gave you?" Kagome said. Kano nodded grinning.  
  
"For the hundrendth time, yes! If an hanyou, wolf youkai, Tajiya, or houshi pass through town loking for you I am to tell them you went south towards the mountains."  
  
"Right! Thank you and I'll see you all again! Farewell!" Kagome said giving each a hug, before turning and heading into the forest surrounding the entirety of the village. She grinned.  
  
Until she found her companions, her and Shippou will have to search for the jewel shards alone for a while, not to mention her guardian; as she so fondly named him; looked for him. He'd be able to find her easier this way as well.  
  
Kagome was certain they still lived... What ever power she had used to protect them saved her and Shippou's own life, and she doubted any of them would give in to death easily, so until then it just be on their own!  
  
So begins Kagome's and Shippou's journey!  
  
*************************************  
  
There it ends! Okay too tired now.. need sleep.. tomorrow last day of summer vaction ::Cry, cry:: and when I will post this chapter so on with sleep! R&R bye!! 


	6. Found

Disclaimer: I No own donuts ......... fine I'll say it... I... don't....::Sniff sniff:: own inu yasha!!  
  
Welcome back everyone! I know no one usually reads the very beginnings aways so without further ado... here's the 6th chappie!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kisu ofu fu tenshi  
  
Chapter 6 - Found  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome walked silently down the path, lost in thought. It had already been five days since Shippou and herself had left the villlage.. and had only retrieved one shikon shard in the whole time. They were in the midsts of a dark forest, traveling down an narrow overgrown road and any confortation with a youkai might turn dangerous. But she was sure of herself, and Shippou depended on her now.  
  
"Kagome..." Shippou said looking up at her from his cradled spot in her arms.  
  
"Yes Shippou?" She said looking down at him. His nose wrinkled involuntarily as he said,  
  
"I smell something coming towards us... a youkai.. and a human..."  
  
Kagome nodded. She set the pup on her shoulder, and readied her bow and arrows. Only she wasn't ready to shoot so quick as she used to have been.  
  
She was still watching out for her guardian.  
  
Kagome was so intent on the oncoming danger, she didn't notice the snake youkai in the trees following her, until it was to late.  
  
"Diiiee!!!" It hissed, as it lunged at her. She turned, wide-eyed....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed an aurora ahead of them with strong spiritual powers, but wasn't worried about it. Rin walked beside him, with Jaken behind her on foot. The monk wouldn't stand a chance even against Jaken so their was nothing to worry about.  
  
They kept walking in silence, when suddenly an familiar cry reached their ears.  
  
"AAAIIIEE!!!!!!"  
  
A girl?  
  
They rounded the corner and revealed a girl standing in a glowing dome of blue power, a snake youkai circling it hungrily.  
  
The snake turned to him, seemily surpised at the way it suddenly bowed its head.  
  
"L-lord Sssessshoumaruuu!!" It hissed.  
  
"Leave." He ordered coldly.  
  
The snake hissed, licking at the girl once before slithering in to the bushes.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the girl.  
  
She hadn't dropped her sheild.  
  
She had turned to him, as he noticed she held a small youkai in her arms.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru." She said evenly in respectful tones.  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you know me?"  
  
The sheild blocked her scent and it was beginning to annoy him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He resisted the urge to growl at her vagueness.  
  
"How."  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
It was a command.  
  
One that Kagome had every intention of ignoring.  
  
"I've battled you before."  
  
Kagome grinned as his eyes narrowed. She was deffiantely pushing her luck, but she had to let off some of her steam.  
  
And this was the absoulute perfect way.  
  
She thanked her lucky stars for the sheild to protect her from his wrath.  
  
"I've been in many battles wench. Be more pacific." He stated.  
  
"Why do you wish to know?" She shot back.  
  
He growled, but before he could say anything Jaken cut in.  
  
"Do not be impertant wench your speaking to a lord!!"  
  
She snorted.  
  
"I know full well to whom I talk to toad."  
  
"You--!!" He began but a youmg girl suddenly raised her elbows on the toads head, smiling happily at the glowing woman in the dome, brown eyes shining.  
  
"Wow that is pretty!! Rin likes the blue thing around the pretty lady!!" She giggled.  
  
Kagome stared at the girl, smiling as well.  
  
"Thank you Rin-chan."  
  
The girl gasped, slamming her hands down on the toads head now. Hopping back and forth on her feet in a small jig.  
  
"Pretty lady know Rin's name!! Do Rin know you? Does Sesshoumaru-sama know pretty lady? Are you Rin's new okaa-san?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
Her...? and Sesshoumaru....?  
  
Her sheild faultered, as Shippou grinned at Kagome's blush.  
  
"Uh.. no Rin-chan. I'm just passsing through." She said in embarassment.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the sheild faulter, and without hesitation, slashed at it with his claws.  
  
The sheild shivered, then became still..  
  
Before it shattered like glass.  
  
The girl didn't flinch, only grinned.  
  
"So you figured how to break it. Took you longer than I expected.. But broke it nonetheless." She said. The sheild dissapeared, and all of them finally got to see her face.  
  
She had long waist length raven hair with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Kagome!! Onee-san!!" Rin shouted.  
  
Kagome laughed. nodding.  
  
"Yes.. That's me."  
  
Seshoumaru glared at her coldly. How was this GIRL able to create such a feild of magical power?! Inu yasha's wench for that matter. It did explain how she knew him though.  
  
"What are you doing her wench and where is my half-breed brother?" He asked coldly.  
  
Her smiled faded slightly, as her back straightened in tension.  
  
"I am not traveling withthem at the moment." She said stiffly.  
  
Sessshoumaru just look past her in boredom.  
  
"Well it is not matter to me. Rin, Jaken lets go we still have a important mission to complete.."  
  
He breezed past the girl, Rin skipping behind him when suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the girl that had clutched his shirt roughly.  
  
"Let go." He said harshly. Her eyes only became more determined.  
  
"Wait have you met anyone else on the road here?" She asked quietly. Maybe Sesshoumaru had seen her guardian!  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened.  
  
"Why do you ask wench..:?"  
  
"W-well... um..." she stuttered, blushing. He snorted.  
  
"If I met anyone on this road.. he is most likely dead."  
  
She looked up at him in horror.  
  
"What?! No you couldn't have!" She cried, her grip tightening on his shirt. A small kitsune floped across her shoulder sleeping.  
  
He growled, shoving her to the ground, as her hands fell free from his sleeve.  
  
She felt hard on her buttocks, letting out a short gasp of shock.  
  
"I have no time for you wailing girl. I am in a hurry. You are lucky you still live." He hissed coldly.  
  
She didn't get up, her head was lowered, and his nose picked up the faint smell of salty tears.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved hie gaze to her hands to where she was gripping something tightly between her fists.  
  
"What is that you hold?" He said. She shook her head, standing up. Why'd she even bother trying? She was SURE he still lived! He had to be!  
  
She sniveled, and turned her back bravely on him.  
  
"Why do you care? I'm in a hurry so farewell!" She said loudly, still not releasing her grip of the object.  
  
She got some distance staring down at the thing in her hands, before she felt a sharp pull on her shoulder, swing her around to face a angry youkai lord.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was appalled at her behavior. Either she was incredibly brave.. or incredibly stupid. Either way she was dead.  
  
He swung her around. Not immediately clawing her for the sake of Rin, until she faced him fully, fear evident in her face. He looked down at the what she was holding in the palms of her hands. Attached to a silver chain was a small single pendant with a sapphire heart attached to it.  
  
Wait..  
  
That pendant looked familiar..  
  
it looked like his own earring the girl from his dream gave.. him.  
  
His eyes almost widened in surpirse.  
  
"This.. girl was the one from his dreams?  
  
After all this time, he had known her all along.  
  
It was ironic.  
  
All the things she had said, so baffling to him earler all fit together now. Her adoptive pup still asleep on her shoulders. Her friends might be dead. That was why she wasn't traveling with them right now...  
  
Suddenly she closed her hands around the jewel, as if protecting it from him.  
  
He growled.  
  
"Who is it your looking for?" He managed out.  
  
She looked surprised, but gave no insults only,  
  
"A-a man I met a few times.. I don't know his name, only that he had the most beautiful golden eyes.." She sighed in despair.  
  
As Sesshoumaru was taken aback.  
  
'Beautiful eyes?' She though he had beautiful eyes?! Who did this girl think she was?!  
  
Only.. she didn't know who HE was....  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Stupid wench.." He muttered  
  
"I heard that.." She growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin voice said quietly. They both turned to look at her. Her feet were turned in, wiggling her toes, as she stared down at them shyly.  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Um... can onee-san comw with us until her friends come back?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about it. Then shook his head.  
  
"No..."  
  
Rin sighed defeated, before he finished his sentence  
  
".... there is no need. We are going back to the castle now." He turned and started walking away, only with a breif,  
  
"Come."  
  
Kagome stood still confused until a small hand slipped in to hers.  
  
"Onee-san lets go! Sesshoumaru-sama gets mad at Rin when she falls behind!"  
  
Rin started tugging at Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome stuttered.  
  
"B-But I can't go! i have to--"  
  
she felt something warm and fluffy wrap around her waist lifting her off her feet. She gasped realizing it was the Western lord's tail.  
  
"Hey put me down you--" She said angrily. But Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking at her when he cut in smoothly.  
  
"You will come with us."  
  
Kagome knew there was no room for argument but couldn't help muttering,  
  
"An inu with a stick up his ass.. great.."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard. He didn't know what the phrase meant, but he had a feeling it was meant as an insult. He had enough dignity to ignore it though and continued walking.  
  
The girl shifted the kitsune into her arms, cradling it comforting as Rin danced around her humming some meaningless song.  
  
She sighed. There was no way of getting out of this so she might as well get the best out of it. She smirked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes..?" He said after a minute of hesitation. Her grin widened.  
  
"Can I call you fluffy?"  
  
Jaken's face turned a sickly orange in horror, as Rin squealing singing "Fluffy-sama! Fluffy-sama!" over and over again. Sesshoumaru only replied with a deffinant  
  
"No."  
  
She held back a laugh.  
  
"Spoil sport."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Finally done! Anyways hope you liked this chapter. I finally got around to updating it! woww..... Well I hope everyone enjoyed it and please reveiw!! I love reveiws! ::Hugs computer:: so please send me more kay? Sooner or later I'll get around to answering them. ^_^ Until next time.. ja ne!! 


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu yasha series, except for the dvds and cds I buy! So there!  
  
Hiya again everyone! Guess what I finally updated!! yea!!! So with out further ado! the 7th chapter! (warning: Sesshou is a LITTLE out of character but you'll just have to read!)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kisu ofu fu tenshi  
  
Chapter 7 - Surprises  
  
****************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru was still in the air when he heard Kagome's breathing even out. He turned to look at her a saw an very angelic sight. Kagome was cuddled in to his tail ,her hands locked around it with a death grip. Her face was resting against it, with her hair fanned out around her. Her eyelashes fluttered every so much, when a breeze brushed across her rosy cheeks. He even noticed that she wasn't in her usual indecent garb, that left nothing to anyone's imagination.  
  
Sesshoumaru coudn't convince himself that she wasn't the girl from his dream.  
  
It was deffinately her.  
  
She carried the sapphire charm, and if that wasn't enough, she knew of the meeting of her and him in this area.  
  
Also she a beauty enough to be her. Even HE, the demon lord of the Western lands who loathed humans, thought the same.  
  
He looked down at the small girl in his arms, his eyes softening a touch. Rin had long retired, and had falled asleep in his arms. She may be full of energy, but everything had its limits.  
  
THAT brought him back to the incident that had happened not to long ago.  
  
'Fluffy-sama?' He though warily.  
  
Why would she call me 'fluffy-sama'? (A/N: ^_^) Does her insolence know no bounds? Even to him? Does she not fear him?  
  
His thoughts rolled through his head like thunder, not noticing the low growl emanating from his throat.  
  
His thoughts of teaching her to fear him, were cut short when his ears picked up a slight shifting.  
  
He looked back at the girl and watch her snuggle closer to his tail, then released a contented feminine sigh.  
  
A felt an unfamiliar twinge in his heart. What was this feeling? He growled again.  
  
I need to get back to my castle. Then I will have time away from HER to think this all through.  
  
He turned around, and transformed in to his true form. After a moment of adjustment, he picked Rin up and set her on his back, along with Jaken. The young women was still tied up in his tail.  
  
With a swish and a gently lift off he launched himself in to the air.  
  
His White fur glistened in the sunlight, and his red eyes blazing threatenly to dare any youkai to attack him. His throat itched with the need to roar, but he kept his snout firmly clenched shut. His paws moved in imaginary swift movements, as he glided towards his castle.  
  
To Kagome's new home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt softness all around her, gently brushing across her skin. SHe rolled over, and found the same smooth softness there as well.  
  
Curiousity getting the best of her, she slowly opened her eyes to look down at what was covering her.  
  
Red.  
  
She was practically engulfed in red silk.  
  
Kagome bolted up, her mind spinning at a dizzing rate.  
  
Where was she?!  
  
Looking around she noticed the pale ivory walls surrounding her. To the right of her bed was a large window leading to a small balcony, tiled with marble. There was a vanity table at the edge of the door, filled with what seemed like face paint and powder reserved for rich ladies of the court.  
  
Her futon was layer upon layer of the finest red silk Kagome had ever touched.  
  
Just then Kagome noticed she too, was also dressed in a red silk kimono that reached her ankles, and seemed to fit her perfectly.  
  
The first real idea of what happened was  
  
Did Miroku con another rich lord in to letting us stay the night?  
  
no, no.. he wasn't here....  
  
.. so that only left one other canidate....  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered in confusion.  
  
Then, she felt a slow rage start to fill her.  
  
That baka what is he doing taking me here?!  
  
I have to meet my guardian!!  
  
Growling, and her determination for her growing resolve getting the best of her, she walked to the rice doors, and slid them open roughly.  
  
Jogging down the hall, frowning she spread out her senses to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
Falling his demonic aurora her miko sense detected, she went down an assortment of passages and stairs until she reached two double doors.  
  
Taking a deep breath she swung them open.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said firmly in a raised voice.  
  
She stood in a large room, with Rin and Sesshoumaru sitting a an long table, being served by servants silently.  
  
They both turned to look at her quizacally.  
  
Rin, like always was the first to react.  
  
"Onee-san!!! Your awake! Rin wanted to wake you but Sesshoumaru-sama said not to." She squealed, jumping off her seat and running over to her, hugging her waist.  
  
"Good morning to you to Rin." She said lightly. Trying not to let her intention of yelling at Sesshoumaru to die down.  
  
"What do you want girl?" He said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
She glared at him, frowning.  
  
"Well for one, my name is Kagome. Not miko, not girl, not human, deffinately not wench, it's Kagome." She said threw ground teeth. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I will call you any name I wish human."  
  
SHe glared at him, then smirked.  
  
"Alright then... Fluffy-sama."  
  
In less that a flash he was standing before her. She gasped and instintively grasped Rin closer.  
  
"You will not adress me so informally HUMAN."  
  
Her resolve didn't die any, only grew.  
  
"Kagome... Kagome... Kagome... MY NAME IS KAGOME!!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK YOUKAI SKULL! what is it with youkai that they think they're better than us?!! Sure we may be weaker, but we SURE AS HELL got better manners than any of you!!" SHe said finally snapping.  
  
Then she could have bit herself.  
  
Oh great!! Now he's going to kill me!  
  
well... probably was going to anyways... but.. oh well.  
  
She wouldn't back down! Someone needed to teach these arrogant youkai some manners!  
  
"Girl, don't push your luck..." He growled once more, then did the thing none of them expected. He walked pass her, and left the room.  
  
She looked at his retreating form in amazement.  
  
He's letting me live?  
  
Her fury dissapated to nothing, replaced by guilt.  
  
Well.. that wasn't exactly to best way to start the day... especially when she didn't know how long her visit here was going to be.  
  
She felt a tug on her kimono and saw Rin looking up at her with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Onee-san... is Sesshoumaru-sama angry at Rin?" SHe said as he eyes stared to glaze over. Kagome gave her an comforting smile kneeling before her.  
  
"No Rin-chan, I think he's angry at me right now, so don't worry he's not mad at you."  
  
Rin visibly cheered up as a big toothy smile covering her face.  
  
"Really Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Yep." She said smiling as well.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Rin cheered, giving Kagome a big hug. Kagome felt her heart melt, but then another thought struck her.  
  
"Rin where is Shippou? The small kitsune that was traveling with me?" She said worried, as she pulled away from her.  
  
"Shippou-chan is waiting in the gardens for his okaa-san to wake up. Do you want Rin to show you to him?" She said still smiling.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief and nodded.  
  
Rin grabbed her hand and started running down the halls dragging the older girl behind her.  
  
In a few minutes they bursted outside, and Kagome released a small gasp.  
  
"Rin-chan... it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I knew Kagome-sama would like it!" She said.  
  
They were surrounded by reds, blues, greens, yelows, pinks, purples.. it was heavenly, combined with the sweet smells that flooded through her nose.  
  
They searched the garden slowly, Rin darting off everyonce in a while to pick a few flowers.  
  
Kagome keeping a keen eye out for her pup.  
  
She found him leaning against a blooming Sakura, cuddled in to a ball.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" She called. He immediately sat up, and she saw his damp cheeks like he had been crying. When he saw her he let out a happy cry of  
  
"Okaa-san!!" Before diving in to her open arms. SHe hugged him warmly, as she feel to her knees lost in hugging her son. He sobbed in to her kimono,  
  
"Okaa-san I didn't know what happened to you! Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me see you! All he did was sit there beside you, and everytime I tryed to get in he just growled and told me to get out!"  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay Shippou-chan. I'm here now, don't cry.." She whispered in to his hair.  
  
He thoughts were wild though. Sesshoumaru watched over her while she was asleep? Then she wen't off yelling at him and calling him names. Her guilt flamed through her again.  
  
"Onee-san?" A small voice said. Kagome turned to look at her, and found the girl was now holding the flowers loosely, her eyes filled with longing.  
  
Kagome took the hint and smiled at her, eyes inviting.  
  
Rin dropped her flowers and ran in to Kagome's embrace crying slightly, mumbling  
  
"Rin miss her parents Onee-san.. Rin have Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama but..."  
  
"It's alright to cry Rin-chan. Everyone needs to cry sometimes."  
  
Kaogme was faintly aware of two eyes watching the three hugging from an above window but didn't care at the moment. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as well.  
  
"Everything will be fine now you two. I'll make sure." She said in hushed determination. They nodded, wiping their eyes.  
  
They pulled away, after hearing her words of strength. She wiped her own eyes on her sleeve. Plans forming in her head.  
  
For starters, she needed to make up with Sesshoumaru. She couldn't only thank her mother for the only idea she could think of.  
  
Turning to Rin she asked,  
  
"Rin-chan do you know where the kitchen is?"  
  
The girl looked confused but nodded. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Could you take me there?"  
  
Rin nodded again and started walking down the hallways. In no time at all they reached a large room that smelled deeply of spices. SHe looked down at the two children who looked up at her expectantly. She crouched down in front of them whispering  
  
"I have a plan do you two want to help?"  
  
A smile started playing on Rin's face, as Shippou grinned saying  
  
"Okaa-san.. what are you up to?"  
  
Kagome grinned slyly.  
  
"It's a surprise. Will you two help me?"  
  
"Okay!" came two cheery replies.  
  
"Alright then, Rin you distract Sesshoumaru and make sure he doesn't come in to the kitchen okay? Shippou-chan you'll keep guard at the door and make sure no one peeks in. I'll show mt surprise to everyone at dinner- time. Agreed?"  
  
Two gleefuls nods were made before Rin bolted down the hallways to find her father figure. Kagome walked in to the kitchen while Shippou stayed at the door.  
  
Taking in the kitchen she began shifting around through shelves and drawers, not paying attention to the cook that was staring at her oddly. She found the ingrediants she need.  
  
"This.. is going to be VERY interesting.." She said, a smile tugging her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rin-chan what is this big 'surprise'?" Sesshoumaru sighed. He was used to his young ward's antics, but this was by far the most annoying.  
  
"Just a little longer Sesshoumaru-sama! Onee-san said this would be fun!" She giggled happily.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. So this is the work of the young miko then? I wonder if it is truely worth the trouble to keep her here.  
  
He, Jaken and an estactic Rin were sitting a the table awaiting some sort of surpirse..  
  
As soon as he finished the thought the doors burst open, to reveal the small kitsune the girl brought with him. He was grinning.  
  
"Lords and Ladies..!" He began. Rin giggled. ".. with out further a.. ado!! I introduce Oka-- I mean Kagome-sama's creation..."  
  
The girl walked up behind them smiling happily, carryoing a covered silver tray. There was a pause before she pulled the white cloth off and Shippou said  
  
"... cookies!"  
  
On the tray sat pilies and piles of flat rich brown ovals, a slight heat radiating off them.  
  
She walked over to the table setting them down in th middle of the table. She waited expectantly, while looking at him.  
  
He looked at her suscpicously. Did she truely expect him to eat something from a woman who disliked him, and not expect to be poisoned?  
  
His glance caught sight of Rin taking a small bite out of one. He tensed as her eyes went wide.  
  
The wench better not have---  
  
Just then Rin squealed  
  
"ONEE-SAN THIS IS-IS--"  
  
"Good?" Kagome suggested, smiling breightly now.  
  
"YES!!" SHe exclaimed before shoving the whole thing in her mouth, and grabbing three more off the plate, trying to shove them all in her mouth at once.  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffled a chuckled, but Kagome burst out laughing  
  
"Rin.. Rin-chan.. try to eat slowly or you'll make yourself sick!" She choked out. Meanwhile her own kit was doing the same.  
  
She turned her dancing eyes to him expectantely.  
  
Slowly he reached out and took one. Holding it out before him, he slowly, mind you VERY slowly sunk his fangs in it.  
  
His eyes lite up immediately before following Rin, shoved the whole thing in his mouth instantly going on a sugar buzz. Grabbing a few more, he started eating rapidly.  
  
This was too much for Kagome. She burst out laughing nearly falling down, as she clutched her sides.  
  
He glared but continued eating.  
  
At an impossible rate the cookies only lasted about a munute before they were all gone.  
  
Shippou reached for the last one, at the same time Sesshoumaru did. They both growled at each other. The kit didn't back down.  
  
Sensing the tension, Kaogme walked over t o them, grabbing it out f both of their grasps. They both turned to her in shock and pouts.  
  
She didn't eat it though, instead she broke it in half, and gave each a peice.  
  
"Arigato Okaa-san!" Shippou said, eating his peice.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded at her in approvement then ate his.  
  
She grinned nodding back.  
  
Rin leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"That was good Kagome-sama! Rin thinks Onee-san is a good cook!"  
  
"Thank you Rin-chan. Now I've cooked all day, so I'm retiring to my room." She said, turning towards the door. Then Sesshoumaru picked up a certain scent, as she opened the doors to leave.  
  
"Stop." He said. She did, turning to look at him,  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"You are hiding more of your 'cookies' in your sleeves."  
  
She smiled innocently, as the two kids looked hungeraily at her.  
  
"I don't know what you mean.." She said.  
  
"Okaa-san... I can smell them too.." Shippou said, grinning.  
  
"In that case.." She said, pulling her skirt up, then darted out the door, yelling over her shoulder  
  
"I better run!"  
  
She heard the scrapping of chairs and happy squeals as all of them ran after her. She went down several paths and up steps, knowing she couldn't get away, but happy for the chase.  
  
'Maybe life here won't is so bad..' She thought happily as Sesshoumaru's aurora came near. She dove to the ground as a figure sailed over where she had previously been standing, fully attempting to tackle her.  
  
She giggled, about to get up, when she was brutally knocked over by two small giggling forms.  
  
"Hand over the cookies!" One sqealed. Kagome laughed whole heartedly.  
  
"Never!!" Kagome giggled. Shippou snickered  
  
"Oh really..? Even if I do this?" He started tickling her and she laughed harder. Rin joined in.  
  
"Alright, Alright! I surrender! Take the cookies! Just stop the.. tickling!!" She choked out. They smiled pulling away from her as she handed them the small pouch of ten cookies, keeping two in her sleeves.  
  
"Thank you okaa-san! We'll see you tomorrow!" Shippou said as the huma ngirl and kitsune bouded off.  
  
Kagome stood, a happy smile on her face as she dusted herself off.  
  
Walking over the now sulking demon lord, she gave him one of her last cookies while eating her own.  
  
He looked at her surprised, but she only smiled saying  
  
"Good night Sesshoumaru-sama." Before turning to her room, leaving a dazed lord staring after her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hee!! I know Fluffy is sort of OOC.. but I couldn't resist, this sounded like so much fun! Anyways I got ta go do homework, so until next time! 


	8. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Go back to 2nd chappie to read. I'm to lazy to keep writing it.  
  
OKAY! Just to let you know, this is more of a humour chappie so I hope you enjoy! (Only its a little bit short..)  
  
Oh and thanx to:  
  
Ace Fyre, the hitokiri battousai himura, Lady2U, Kinyta, Kagome, Sakura, and frozzygirl3  
  
Well ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Kisu ofu fu tenshi  
  
Chapter 8 - Discoveries  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kagome felt the sunlight prickling her eylids as if telling her to get up. She groaned, no longer able to force it away anymore, shoved the covers off her chest, and grogily sat up.  
  
Grabbing a robe and change of clothes on her way out of her room she started down the hallways.  
  
Rin had said something about a bath house in the west wing not far from her room, and when asking her kit he said he smelled the hot springs not far.  
  
She yawned, happy with her luck.  
  
That is until....  
  
She swung the door open and was met with a very.. INTERESTING.. sight.  
  
In a spring nearby Jaken was in the baths.. not tomention completely bare.  
  
He eyes widened, and he mouth fell open, and she screamed her head off in disgust.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(A/N: well how would you feel if you saw Jaken naked? Thats what I thought! ::Shivers:: gross..)  
  
Kagome bolted up from her sleeping position, her heart hammering and sweating profoundly.  
  
She looked around and realized the bath house walls were replaced by ivory walls.  
  
She sighed, placing a hand over her heart.  
  
"Thank Kami that was ONLY a dream.. I think I'm scarred for life.."  
  
She climbed out of the futon, and decided that her first thing to do was not take a bath considering what she had just subconciously seen, still scared her.  
  
Throwing on an thin magenta kimono, and gold obi she set to work combing her hair and looking in to the small mirror at the vanity table. Grabbing an scrap cloth she tied it around her thick black hair in an horsetail, to keep out of her way.  
  
Donning herself ready (and wishing she had toothpaste!) she left her room in search of something to do.  
  
Climbing a staircase, and down a hallway, a large door caught her interest. Slowly entering she soon gasped.  
  
She had found.. the library.  
  
On all sides bookshelves stood, book upon book. scroll apon scroll. Ink upon ink.  
  
"My teachers would LOVE this room.." She muttered under her breath as she walked over to a random shelf and grabbed some book.  
  
Flipping it open, she stared at the title in slight shock.  
  
It read:  
  
101 for mating rituals for dog youkai.  
  
Fast then you could say 'Osuwari' a blushing Kagome shoved the book back on the shelf breathing raggedtly.  
  
What exactly was Sesshoumaru doing with a book like THAT?!!?  
  
She snorted.  
  
Sesshoumaru.. a frisky demon?  
  
That was new... and disturbing..  
  
She laughed at the thought.  
  
Spotting a small ladder she walked over to it and climbed up so she soon had excess to the top shelf. Running her fingers lightly over the spines reading the titles trying to find something exciting to pass the time with.  
  
Dragon tales, The family tree, neko demons, journals, spells, ca-- she stopped.  
  
Backtrakking she picked out the one named journals. Shoving it under her arm, she slid down the ladder fireman style she walked over to the couch and plopped down.  
  
Untying the leather strings around it, she opened the worn black book.  
  
The pages crackled slightly as she turned them, her anticipation building as she reached a page with ink on it.  
  
She leaned forward, only to find.  
  
"What?! This isn't Japanese!!"  
  
She growled. What good was her plan to blackmail him going to work if she could READ it!  
  
A symbol at the top caught her eye, and the word 'Family.' Kagome leaned foward intently and studied the symbols. Even if it WASN'T her native language.. some how she actually understood it.  
  
She read the page eagerly.  
  
'Today has been very glorious. My mate Ikumi is pregnant! I can tell it is a male, which stands I now have a heir. She has already started picking out names, her favorites write now are Maru, Kai, Sesshou, Raiku, and Jeai. I can only hope my son is a beautiful as his mother, and as strong as I as well.'  
  
Kagome kept reading. All thoughts, worries, and duties forgotten as she read for most of the day until dinner time. Reaching the end, she leaned back sighing.  
  
This was the journal of Inu yasha's and Sesshoumaru's father. From the day he found out his mate was pregenant with Seshsoumaru, when Ikumi died. Sesshoumaru growing up, how he met Inuyasha's mother, having Toto-sai make the swords, all until the battle that would claim his own life.  
  
It was amazing really. One thought rang through her head, above the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father had clearly stated where and why he hid hid his grave in Inu yasha's eyes.. so why did Sesshoumaru spend all those years searching for it?  
  
What had surprised her even more, was Inutashio had actually said Sesshoumaru was a 'sweet child' when he was younger.. so what happened?!  
  
She sighed, setting the book down in her lap while she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She heard a crack as the door opened.  
  
She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her, not to pleased either.  
  
"What are you doing here wench?!" He growled.  
  
She said nochantlanty  
  
"Just reading.."  
  
That caught his attention.  
  
"You can read?"  
  
She looked indignaintly at him.  
  
"Of COURSE I can I'm not an--" She stopped, realization hitting her. Most people and low youkai alike didn't know how to write or read anything. No wonder he was surprised.  
  
"Sorry. But yes I do know how to read and write." She corrected herself. He nodded.  
  
"Which book did you choose?"  
  
She gulped.  
  
How would he take this?  
  
Getting up she strolled over to him handing him the wrapped leather bindings.  
  
"This."  
  
He flipped it open, and his eyes opened ever so slightly to show he was surprised.  
  
"You can READ this?"  
  
She huffed.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
He growled, closing the book shut with a smack, were Kagome cringed slightly.  
  
"This is an ancient tounge. I can't even decipher it so I wonder how you could."  
  
Kagome looked at him, showing her shock visibly.  
  
"well... honestly.. I have no clue. I just.. could." She shrugged.  
  
He growled at her vagueness, but didn't question further, there was only the short command of  
  
"Come."  
  
She glowered at him, yelling  
  
"You know YOUR the dog. NOT me!"  
  
"Come." He repeated.  
  
She did but not before growling  
  
"I'm not freakin fire-hyderant loving fido you know!"  
  
He didn't understand it, so did not dignify it with an answer.  
  
Meanwhile the only thoughts rushing thorugh her heads were 'where did the CUTE fluffy his father told about go!?!!?'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well how'd you like it? R&R, and till next time.. bye! 


End file.
